Nightclub
by adropofred
Summary: [MelloMatt] Une soirée d'anniversaire, deux garçons, et toute la nuit pour eux.


On aurait pu croire que Mello avait fait ça toute sa vie. Il n'avait pas encore 15 ans, et Matt tout juste 14 – ils avaient fait le mur pour fêter son anniversaire, à la base - mais on les avait laissé rentrer sans problème dans la petite boite de nuit bondée (peut-être à cause des cheveux blonds de Mello, de son regard bleu provocateur, de ses vêtements en cuir qui moulaient agréablement son…oops, mauvaises pensées, mauvaises pensées…)

La musique défonçait les oreilles, les spots colorés éclairant par intermittence la salle ne laissaient rien voir, la fumée piquait les yeux, ça puait la sueur, l'alcool, et un tas d'autres choses bizarres et intéressantes ; mais Matt n'allait pas se plaindre. Le spectacle de Mello en train de se déhancher en riant, à moitié bourré, à moitié extatique, à moitié « dans le trip », valait tous les sacrifices du monde.

« Tu as bu quoi ? hurla Matt dans ses oreilles, pour se faire entendre.  
- Aucune idée ! Allez, Matt, viens ! »

Il n'eut pas le temps de demander où venir que Mello le collait à lui, ventre plaqué sur son dos, imposant le rythme, en osmose avec la chanson.

Matt déglutit. Difficilement.

« Mets tes mains…là…voilà…ne pense pas ! Laisse-toi faire… »

_Comment veux-tu que je ne pense à rien quand tu es collé à mon dos avec les mains sur mes hanches et que tu me fais valdinguer de droite à gauche ? _

Il y avait des filles qui les regardaient en riant. Elles étaient plutôt jolies – ou plutôt, elles devaient l'être, sans les couches de maquillage qui les faisaient ressembler à des camions volés - et elles venaient vers eux. Matt sentit Mello se détacher de lui, et le regarda se diriger vers le groupe, parler aux nanas (dont les visages se décomposèrent), et revenir vers lui, tandis que les filles leur jetaient des regards appuyés.

« Qu'est ce que tu leur as dit ? - Que tu étais mon copain. »

Matt cilla.

« Copain, dans le sens, on s'embrasse ?  
- C'est une proposition ? »

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils s'embrassaient, mais avant, c'était…différent. C'était plus hésitant encore que ça, et Mello n'était pas habillé de cette façon, et il n'y avait pas de musique qui leur tambourinait les oreilles, et jamais les mains de Matt n'avaient glissé le long du dos de Mello, jamais ils ne s'étaient embrassés comme ça, et, Seigneur Dieu, c'était incroyable.

Quand Mello le regarda, après, ses yeux étaient dénués de toute moquerie, sa bouche aux lèvres brillantes et humides n'était tordue en aucun rictus, et s'il ne lui souriait pas, il ne le repoussa pas non plus lorsqu'il l'embrassa encore une fois, et encore une autre.

Sans qu'aucun des deux ne sache comment, ils étaient sortis de la boite étouffante et avaient regagné la surface. Il faisait frais, et s'ils avaient été dans un film, Matt aurait prêté sa veste à Mello. Mais il se contenta d'effleurer sa main, de temps en temps, ou sa hanche, tandis qu'ils marchaient – de toute façon, s'ils avaient été dans un film, ils n'auraient pas été deux adolescents gauches, inexpérimentés et sans doute trop curieux pour leur âge.

Et tandis que la musique échappant de la boite de nuit se faisait de plus en plus sourde derrière eux, Matt embrassa Mello, comme pour s'assurer que c'était bien réel.

Ce ne fut que quand une lumière s'alluma dans sa tête qu'il se détacha de lui.

« Mello…tu n'as _rien _bu, pas vrai ? »

Oh, oh. Le sourire tordu était de retour.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que j'avais bu- Je…je…je vais te tuer ! Tu as fait semblant d'être saoul pour que je… !  
- C'est plutôt toi qui devrait t'en vouloir ! Avoir voulu profiter de moi ! Je suis blessé, Matt ! »

Ils commencèrent à se courir après, dans les rues presque vides, riant et criant, échangeant un baiser, une caresse, quand l'un arrivait à rattraper l'autre, et ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils furent affalés sur un trottoir, non loin de Wammy's house, serrés l'un contre l'autre dans le froid et la nuit, que Mello nicha sa tête dans le cou de Matt, et frappa son poing contre le sien.

« Bon anniversaire, M. » fit-il doucement.


End file.
